The Hunters
by AlisperFan001
Summary: Yang has decided to leave the woo-foo and yin and yang are captured by hunters tries a couple of villains who meet eradicus orders of yin and yang to capture and kill the Master Yo.
1. resignation

**Hey guys this is my first fic of Yin Yang Yo! :D Long ago I do not see YYY so I've forgotten some things from them :S! , so if you made any mistakes let me know if only for spelling and not to do it again, I hope you like it & comment :)!**

**The Hunters**

A normal day in the dojo were training yin and yang a new movement to teach them the Master Yo with their auras  
- Well and I like that are getting better - said the Master Yo proudly  
-if if that does not interest me when to rest,- said Yang yawning and we sleep?-  
- You're the only one who is sleepy yang, do not worry about anything, you will do when eradicus attack! - Yin said annoyed  
- Yin Yang is right, you're doing when you are face to face with the eradicus -said Master Yo starting to get angry

- Is not something I'll think at the time, not exaggerate, - said Yang on his way to his room  
- What in the foo where are you going? - The Master Yo Yang raised to bring it back up with yin  
"Look yang this is not a game, maybe for you it is but sooner or later you will realize that this is not a game, you have to train to save this world -  
- But everyone thinks that the Woo-Foo is stupid, nobody cares about the woo-foo, you know I think this has all been a lie, since the day we found these papers on the floor of woo-foo training, everything has was a nonsense.  
- YANG! - Yin cry upset and surprised  
- Well that's what you think .. then I will not force it, you're free you go and do whatever. I'm not going to stay in a bind antiguio but powerful martial art, you can go wherever you want, you can do what you want, I do not necessitates,- said the Master Yo looking down.

yang and yin came out of the dojo haunted him as fast as they could  
- Foo fell (or as they write xDD) - encircled yin to yang said as fast  
- What tha hell?, Yin me out of here -  
- Yang that you tell that to the Master Yo wounded him too, has no idea what this is about truth, it was not duty, it was by fate, we were elected to this yang and you say that the woo-foo sucks the hell you say yang, everything that made the woo -foo for us and more on .. for everything is a game you do not understand what will happen if we fail, do not understand what would happen to the world, this is not a game yang  
- Your also forced us all studies yin and everything was a trap and that to die in battle, I do not want that, pardon yin but I'm tired of this - yang said leaving the force field.

_Continue.._


	2. The hunters

Yang went for a walk in the country to think things out before you regret later, at the time saw wood near a pond, yang almost see with their eyes shaped like hearts to see wood.  
-LENA! - Yang cry from afar  
- Ah, hello yang lena said half surprised  
- Are you doing here?  
-your sister told me what happened and asked me to talk to you -  
-oh! enserio, (gossip) --  
- If you say that because of the woo-foo yang is what I thought you liked more practice -  
- If it is good nose but I feel that this makes no sense at all - (beginning with the romantic atmosphere)  
-because you say it makes no sense? --  
"Because the only thing that makes sense to stay here and fight are you Lena, you are what gives me strength to continue with this --  
Lena began to blush as Yang had told  
- Yang, I'm not the only reason there is also your sister, your friends, all of you --  
"But you're the most important of all, wood that I'm saying is the truth, I've tried to say all this time but I could not as you were to say –

lena too was surprised by what Yang had told  
- Yang .. I --  
-is what you say you are a fool, I have to say that these mad -  
- No, that's not what he would say --  
"Then what is -  
wool is getting closer to yang to be face to face, closed his eyes wood and a second depsues Yang also came increasingly close to touching the lips

when came out of the trees a green fireball, yang and wood flew out of there into a shrub fencing  
"You okay, you missed something," said Yang worried  
"I'm fine, what the hell was that? --  
- Do not stay here but you will not want to leave anything until I tell you to end this ok? --  
-ok -  
"Chee-waa-waa! Yang shouted to draw his sword  
Yang shot out of the bushes and saw that no one was there, he stayed silent for a moment giving circles to see if it appeared again that mysterious ball of fire, I hope a few seconds ..  
-YIN! not funny, I seek not fight agree, I'm thinking things you do not cry harder- yang looking trees  
seconds with no response came, I was thinking alo yang best was his imagination, was a mistake. yang turns and walks toward the bush where he was wood, as he walked with a ball speed of the elusive yang fire as fast as he could.  
-that's all, PAWS OF PAIN!-released their ... toward the tree where the fireball came, Yang started to hear a girl laughing

Who are you, what the hell you want? - Yang said at the trees-whoever you are you better go or gets hurt -  
at the time was shot several fireballs, each with its elusive yang sword  
Yang felt that something was behind him, turn back but no one was there, Yang was getting nervous again heard the laughter of a child for a few seconds ..  
- Is all I am tired of this game Yang!! - Released their bomerang all the trees cut by half wing when he saw yang bomerang wing back to person who was attacking.  
It was a girl looked a bit bigger dressed all in black and silver necklace she saw in a circle, long dark hair, dark eyes equal.  
yang saw that the girl got out of hand a ball of fire so there was more evidence to say that she had attacked  
- What the hell are you? "Who are you? - Yang said in a threatening manner  
the girl said no one was left standing in the same place  
yang despair and released their bomerang to her, when she was shunned by a metal sword, almost breaking the bamboo sword  
- In the name foo-yang said surprised  
yang look at the address where the sword came out and saw a child out of the dark woods, like all black and wore the same necklace that the girl , saw were not as children but as teens  
-not even think about it - said the boy approaching the girl  
-who are you? - Yang said with clenched fists  
"We are hunters," said the girl  
-hunters? --  
-what kind of hunters are? - said yang very nervous  
- do not have to explain what you only fulfill our master tell us, "said the girl upset  
- The Master ? tell me which reason they are?, what are their names? --  
- Because we have to tell you that lightning, came just as our Master asked us and is in front of us, "said the girl  
"Which is? to leave me in peace -  
-one blue and one pink rabbit, in a nutshell you! --  
the girl throw fireballs at Yang and the child ran towards him with surprising speed, yang sack his fists in pain and started to release on the child but the child elusive all yang bag each of its powers reminiscent  
- Sufficient, AURA-FOO WOO! --  
The boy was surprised to see the aura, yang treatment to hit the child but avoided, at that time the aura was held by a green whip he held the girl  
- Do not have rabbit escape! --  
RABBIT DO NOT CALL ME! - Yang said the whip hagarrando annoying girl twirling in circles and taking the child to throw very far.

Yang hopes a few seconds to see if the hunters returned, then remembered that wood was still in hiding in the bush, yang approached the bush and saw Lena

- LENA!, And you can go out -  
"Finally it was time, who are they? --  
-I have no idea  
-yang have to tell them yin and the master Yo --  
- Not to mention, that panda Peres said that I am free to do what you want so you do not go back to the Dojo -  
-YANG! this is important, that girl said they were looking for 2 rabbits, so they will go by yin -  
- Yin is too smart and strong for single-cudarse  
-YANG! - Cry lena  
"I tell you if you do not say anything --  
"I can not believe yang, if you say you gave up the woo-foo because you keep using your sword and your powers, because they forget what happened and return to the Dojo -  
- You do not understand because you're normal, that's what I want to be normal, no esten me kicking your ass all the time, I want to be normal as all -  
-since when is it like to be normal, like you'll never be normal -  
- People change their opinion no?, Lena sorry but I have a normal life like everyone else, I'm sorry, Yang began to walk over to into the forest and wood leaving behind.


End file.
